


Separate, but together

by littleliongirlroars



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleliongirlroars/pseuds/littleliongirlroars
Summary: Just a little drabble (my first)! What if Rose came back, but their interaction was not what was to be expected? (In a very angst way) alt. title is What if we were dangerous?





	Separate, but together

The tears were streaming down her face in quick succession now.  
A small part of her whispered how she hated to be seen like this.  
“I never forgot,” the garbled words came out pre-hiccup. “I'll never forget you.”  
“You should try,” the response was short, coarse.  
Another hiccup, then a shaking hand darted out, as if it was afraid of losing courage, and grasped the colder one on the console.  
“How long?”  
The hand made a fist beneath hers, but did not move.  
“Rose…” A warning.  
She swallowed, “How long has it been since we've been separated?”  
Silence oppressed the console room.  
He wanted to say, "not long enough," or "can't you see what losing you made me?"  
But he doesn't. He doesn't say anything, at all.


End file.
